Parting Thoughts
by Ultimagu
Summary: Listen in as in the distance Continued Story plays for some unknown reason, and Lelouch gives out his parting thoughts like candy from a car on the street: rarely and in small quantities.
1. Death

**AN: ********I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**imaginedreams22:** You'll just have to wait and see when I add the new content next chapter. :)

**ginger sugar:** Thank you for your review. You seem to have an opposing view to that of imaginedreams22. Well, all I can say is you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Hint: SIGIL. :)**  
**

**(Story)**

Staring out over the hot asphalt, Lelouch could hear the silence surrounding him. It was so quiet he could barely hear the whispers on the wind, '_Onii-chan?_' It struck a thought in him he had not pondered on for many years. How long ago was it that he stared over the Pacific Ocean, towards an island chain he had only ever read about in books, and cringed at the thought of his sweet Nunnally calling him that name: Onii-chan.

The word in a way symbolized what he saw as his prison he had been condemned to by his father, not the islands of Japan, but as Nunnally's older brother; it would be down to him to protect her from there on out; to create an environment, if not an entire world for her where she could live peacefully.

When he had arrived, he had been treated with the utmost hatred, and his sister no better than he. Peaceful children scorned them, working adults vilified them. You could from now and then still hear parents telling their children of the horrible Britannian Royal children who were watching them, and if they did anything bad, those same Britannians would devour their souls and feast upon the flesh of their parents.

Again looking out from his mind's post, all Lelouch could still see was that same hot asphalt. All he could hear was the deafening silence. In whatever form he had been given it by God, the sigil glow on his back was noticed by none, not even he, himself, felt the touch of 'God' upon his back. However, he had a good reason not to notice the buzzing feeling of activity on his back.

The angry wound through his chest and back served nearly most of the teenage Emperor's mind. That, and the masochistic tears of blood still weeping from his torso in rivulets.

From a distance he felt those same soft hands of his sister touch his, and then felt her visions. Whatever was going on, he couldn't care to explain it. Everything was at peace now. He could finally die. Repent at last for his sins, and all those who died in or against his name. Lelouch, Zero, Emperor. But those three titles, when he reached inside himself, barely held meaning to Clovis, Mother, Nunnally, Shirley, Suzaku, Kallen, yes, even Rolo in his own demented way. From here on he would be hated, despised, and yet he couldn't bring himself to care in the lightening feeling of salvation spreading through his limbs.

He stared out endlessly, parting his lips only to say to the heavens themselves in defiance. That despite fate's constant stab at his heart and plans, all he had hoped for had succeeded. "Yes, I...destroy worlds...and create worlds."

As he finally felt the coldness sink in he had a parting thought; his prison had achieved everything he had hoped to make and everything he could not make. Why not lead the life after it in peaceful tranquility? Why not even become a farmer in some rural area with a green-haired witch?

**(Story)**

**AN: May 10th, 2011: I told you guys I couldn't keep my promises very well. Instead of _Haremization _or _Everything_, I have once again averted to another story to begin making edits (which are now complete) and add new material for my wonderful story (can you tell I'm proud of it?) _Parting Thoughts_. It has the new standard format, review commentaries at the beginning of the chapter, and an author's note at the beginning being used as a disclaimer! Holy Crap! New content to be added soon...maybe? Anyway, please review! I so love all reviews: love and hate reviews.  
**

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time __Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


	2. Life Anew

**AN: ********I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

Farming had not turned out the way Lelouch had considered it would. Sure, it placed him far out of harms way because no one recognized him, but it was so boring! All the physical labour required of a poor, rural farmer had done him in. Not long after he had begun, Lelouch moved into the small town he'd been working outside of, selling his farm and equipment for a marginal better price in the new world economy. That was when it hit him: the economy.

Lelouch moved into a small apartment with C.C. which he rented from an old woman who lived in the downstairs apartment/store. It was really a small thing with no considerable room or nicety added to it other than the small kitchen, the small bedroom, the small closet, and the hallway between these three which the old lady had called a 'living room'.

However, he was determined to make things work for himself and his _strange friend_ which the old lady, Mrs. Kaze, had called his wife. The witch had given the old woman a knowing smile and neither confirmed or denied the charge. Now the whole town knew of the failed farmer and his wife living on the second floor of the General Store. The two of them had the forty-nine hundred thousand yen (4.9 million yen) from the sale of his farm and equipment and the clothes on their backs. One of the first things he did with it was to buy a computer for the apartment and two sets of clothes for himself. He had let the witch know that he would give her a marginal amount of money for their monthly groceries and no more that that amount. She had taken it better than he had hoped.

With a red hand print on his face, throbbing for the past couple of hours, Lelouch took the opportunity to turn on their new computer and open up an access to the netlinks of the world (NW). The NW had several opportunities to earn money through physical labour required around the world but Lelouch could not move from this small town in fear of being discovered. In fact, he had been forbidden by the witch to move at all from the town over the next century unless she allowed him to do so; something about getting used to immortality.

No, Lelouch worried neither for the state of the world or for his own new immortality. He quickly found news of the emerging economic world and the convergence of all monetary standards into a single dollar worth so much gold dust. He checked the listing for that standard and had to stare amazed at the low price; the Federation Dollar wasn't worth much yet.

Instead, Lelouch found a stock trading company online and invested thirty-five hundred thousand yen (3.5 million yen) into a growing construction company which had been building up a reputation around Japan for its' durable structures which Lelouch's battles found difficult to destroy. They guaranteed their buildings could withstand just about anything but another FLEIJA.

He popped around to a currency trading company online and invested another significant twelve hundred thousand yen (1.2 million yen) into the Federation Dollar compared to gold dust. That would be his long term investment while the construction company would be worth much more in just a year or so. He could survive with the witch until then on the money which remained: 200,000 yen. Then, as if time seemed to fade before his eyes, Lelouch began to know the meaning of immortality.

**July 18****th****, 2018: **Lelouch emerges before the Pendragon court and declares himself the 99th Emperor of the Britannian Empire. He then declares Suzaku to be his Knight of Zero.

**August 1****st****, 2018:** Pendragon is destroyed by FLEIJA.

**August 3****rd****, 2018: **Emperor Lelouch comes before the U.F.N. with a proposal of Britannian entrance into the Federation. This ploy allows for the capture of the U.F.N. representatives.

**August 4****th****, 2018: **The fifth battle of Tokyo between the U.F.N. military forces, the Black Knights, and the Britannian forces wage a battle over the skies of Tokyo-4 for the right to rule the world. Despite heavy casualties on both sides, Schneizel admits defeat for an unknown reason to the public and Lelouch is effectively established as Hegemon of the world.

**August 27****th****, 2018: **A celebration parade through the streets of Tokyo-4 call parades the 'villains of the world' before the masses to be executed, principally Lelouch's siblings: Nunnally and Schneizel. To the amazement of all, Zero appears before the parade and stabs the 'Demon Emperor' through the chest, a mortal wound which Lelouch falls to his death from. The body is taken away by a military escort which is attacked and the body never found again.

**September 12th, 2018:** Nunnally is declared the 100th Empress of the Britannian empire and the U.F.N. Accepts its' entry into the Federation under population stipulations that the different provinces of the Britannian empire are to be represented separately and the empress of the home land is to represent its' population in the U.F.N.

**September 17th, 2018:** The Black Knights are called into Kenya to put down the 'hegemonic' power of the U.F.N. which the U.F.N. votes to respond to militarily 97 to 12.

**September 30th, 2018:** The U.F.N. Begins a world-wide reconstruction effort which places the unaffiliated territories of the world in a hard place with 92 percent of the world's resources or manpower.

**November 11th, 2018:** A world-wide effort is begun to stabilize and reconstruct the world back to a 'state of before without the war'. This motto becomes instrumental to popular plebiscites which demonstrate approval of the U.F.N.

**December 1st, 2018:** Lelouch finds himself in a small apartment with forty-nine hundred thousand yen to invest in the world of a destabilized but peaceful economy.

**December 4th, 2018:** The Kenyan uprising is quelled with economic sanctions put in place as a reminder to the world that the efforts of Zero and the Black Knights were not to be ignored least another 'Demon Emperor' should pray upon their attempted stability.

**December 5th, 2018:** Lelouch turns 18 years old and officially becomes an adult. The irony is not lost on anyone that Lelouch accomplished everything he did as Zero/Lelouch before he ever became an adult.

Lelouch pulled himself back into time and felt that a couple of hours had passed. There was much that he might have missed but he doubted it. He was immortal now. Discovering what made the world tick would be easy in comparison to getting it to run peacefully. He fell back with a yawn and began to drift into sleep from his spot on the floor.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 19th, 2011: I do not advise anyone to try currency trading if you're unfamiliar with it; it can very difficult to manage. On that note, yay update! I expect to hear good news from all of you soon! Like...in reviews! What did you think?**


	3. Libyan National Front

**AN: ********I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

Lelouch drummed his fingers along the edge of his keyboard as he stared at minute by minute updates of the value of the Federation dollar. Sometimes, when he felt he wished to simply contemplate his small life, Lelouch would stare as he became worth more or less financially based upon the speculation of others in the world.

C.C. had asked him about their living arrangements and why he insisted she sleep in their bedroom without him. Honestly he had no answer as it had not occurred to him that he could sleep in the bedroom, or rather, their bedroom. Something about that step, without the need to hide her, made it feel more intimate and the mutual feeling they shared on that subject caused the witch to not press the issue beyond her initial question.

Still, he had to admit that the prospect of enjoying pleasures of his years had a certain appeal that other possibilities had been lacking these past few months. The world could be such a dull place without a person or place to annihilate. Of course Mrs. Kaze could and would make things interesting for her 'bashful couple' upstairs. One day Lelouch had awoken to the old lady demanding his help with her store. When he finally came downstairs and began stocking shelves, she had commented that he shouldn't be a bum and he was to work for her now.

No matter how much he tried, Lelouch couldn't help but feel his mind slip away from temporality and review his life.

**January 21st, 2019:** A construction company receives word from their power brokers that the thirty-five hundred thousand (3.5 million yen) which had been financing them was being cut due to a slowing building economy in their sector of the infrastructure. Lelouch had turned his thirty-five hundred thousand yen (3.5 million yen) into thirty-nine hundred thousand yen (3.9 million yen). C.C. Had forced them to celebrate by buying a washing machine and a dryer for their apartment from the city over forty kilometers away.

**February 2nd, 2019: **The U.F.N. declares in an economic resolution to rewrite the economic investment world by beginning work of the World Trade Center in Paris, France. The multiple building site is to orchestrate and operate the standardization of the value of stocks, currencies, and metals. This singularization of the world's organization is but a continuing process of simplification that the U.F.N. is under charge by Chairman of the Voices Sumeragi and the Chairman of the Military Zero. The vote was passed by a wide 74 votes.

**February 7th, 2019:** In response to the construction work of the World Trade Center, the Libyan National Front (LNF) declares the U.F.N. To have violated the rights of the independent nations contained within the supranational U.F.N. state. Libya, however, does not officially withdraw their representative from the U.F.N. and the World Council votes for a suppression of the Libyan National Front after reviewing the popular opinion of the Libyan citizens after a nation-wide census.

**February 11th, 2019:** The Black Knights find and capture seven out of thirteen leaders of the LNF. The remaining six are turned in by their fellow citizens and court procedures begin for acts of terrorism and the murder of U.F.N. citizens. Libya as a nation is not penalized within the U.F.N. while the census investigation becomes the standard for investigating internal problems of the members of the U.F.N.

**March 15th, 2019:** The United States of Japan opens up its' sakurdite proceeds for the next three months to help finance the the operations of the World Council and the Black Knights. This follows a continuing economic hardship on the World Council's ability to produce the funds needed to operate its' given body and future expectations.

**March 17th, 2019:** Following two days of news coverage of the World Council's difficulties in funding its' operations, mass donations from around the world help affirm the popularity of the U.F.N. in the aftermath of the the Civil War of the World (1870a.t.b.-2018a.t.b.): the name ascribed to the rise of the Industrial Revolution and the social unrest since the conquests of Napoleon Bonaparte.

**May 4th, 2019: **Nunnally vi Britannia, the 100th Empress of the Britannian empire, donates seventy-five hundred thousand dollars (7.5 million dollars) to the operations of the Black Knights to further their policing efforts of the world. The event is mirrored by a following event of government aid to the World Council and the Black Knights in excess of one hundred million federation dollars (1 billion federation dollars) whose value has continued to rise as the supranational government of the World Council becomes more important to operating the individual states.

Lelouch again felt himself pull away from the twisting and turning of time to look out the blossoming summer in town. It felt as if a lifetime ago he fought the world for 'tomorrow', now he felt so engrossed by 'yesterday' that it was ironic. Indeed, he now was an ironic icon of the past who had advocated for man's future. The thought shook him with a small chuckle which Mrs. Kaze ignored as she greeted another customer. Mr. Lamperouge was odd after all.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 19th, 2011: Someone asked not too long ago what I had planned for this story and let me tell you, that list is a long one. As well as I can, I plan to introduce the immortality of Lelouch as the basis for presenting the events after the end of the series in R2. At the end of the entire story I will present a complete version of this time line and then my customary 'END' chapter so additional reviews are out of the way while reading the actual story. Notice I'm taking events slowly. Things will take time to recuperate from fighting such a terrible war and expect that in Lelouch's jumping out of time to observe it from a distance. The development between Lelouch and C.C. will continue outside of the time line and every now and then be the focus of a chapter as they learn to accomodate one another with the idea of a relationship without 'till death do we part'.**


	4. Non Aligned Nations

**AN: ********I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

Lelouch sat at his windowsill and gazed out on the musty little town unaffected by the events of the world. Neither the world war nor the minimal insurrections against the new world order had affected this town at all. There were conversations about important names, but other than Sumeragi, Zero, Nunnally, and the Demon Emperor, no one came to these old men's and women's lips; they had no thoughts or opinions other than the world continued to be in turmoil no matter who was their effective ruler.

It would seem that his time was well spent working on these economic endeavors. He'd even managed to spark a world-wide donation stream from the citizens in the U.F.N. to give to the World Council and the Black Knights. His pitiful ninety-nine thousand yen (99,000 yen) meant little in the face of the one thousand million federation dollars (1 billion federation dollars) which had been donated. His worth he had invested into the federation dollar had climbed, however.

The witch had insisted that he accommodate her lifestyle and they purchased a bed, a new set of clothes, and a table upon which they could place their food and the computer. He had firmly refused anything more than these 'extravagant' provisions. It made life difficult to live when she had refused to speak to him, instead taking over his position inside the shop downstairs. It gave him time to think and that caused loads of problems as he felt himself step outside of time to watch it pass by.

**May 23rd, 2019:** The 100th Empress of Britannia gives a speech lamenting the loss of the royal family to none but herself and her elder brother Prince Schneizel who continued to act as the Prime Minister of the entirety of the Britannian empire. She stated that the corruption of her family's history would end with her as she relegated any person who was not the standing monarch, would have all the same rights as any other citizen of the Britannian empire. In effect, this would have little result. In name it placed all but the emperor and empress under the rules and regulations of the standing monarch.

**June 17th, 2019:** The U.F.N. celebrates its' first year anniversary by commissioning a monument to be erected in Tokyo-4 of the Chairman Sumeragi and the Chairman Zero extending the white dove of the U.F.N. to the viewer. The dedication is to be surrounded by Wall of the Fallen, those who died in the Fifth Battle of Tokyo.

**July 1st, 2019:** Italy applies and is accepted into the U.F.N. as the 110th member. It is now the only non-charter nation of the U.F.N. and the accommodation process begins with the dismantling of the Italian Armed Forces. This is followed by applications from Slovakia and Finland while Sweden and Denmark continue to remain hard-line against entrance into the U.F.N.

**August 31st, 2019: **The U.F.N. announces that most of the major disrepairs and damages done to the world's infrastructure has been physically fixed. Now the world requires the necessary population to operate it. This means that there is roughly nineteen percent of the world's property in the U.F.N. which is abandoned.

**September 3rd, 2019:** Australia announces that it will accept all 'refugees' from the hegemonic U.F.N. who seek asylum. This is an event which is followed by a continued distrust by the free states of the world: Sweden, Denmark, Australia, Austria, Norway, Iceland, Turkmenistan, Thailand, Kuwait, Georgia, Armenia, and Zaire being the most dominant of these distrustful states.

**September 5th, 2019:** In response to Australia's announcement, the U.F.N. declares that it will continue to seek peaceful relations with non-member states and respect their national sovereignty.

**October 10th, 2019:** Construction on two of the low-rise buildings of the World Trade Center complex is complete and work is expected to begin soon on the three towers which are designed to interweave with one another like three strands wrapped around one another with support beams built into walkways between the three towers. It is a marvel of superior technology.

**October 13th, 2019: **An uprising occurs in the African Sahara by a mixed national group called the Scorpions. The belief is that this 'uprising' was little more than pirating which is none the less squashed by the Black Knights. There is little concern for the Scorpions killed in the desert fighting from the world at large.

**October 19th, 2019: **Australia demands that the survivors of the Scorpion Incident be given a fair trial and insisted that the non-aligned nations be able to make sure that no human rights are being violated. The World Council shortly agrees to one representative of from the non-aligned nations. No more would be allowed and the representatives would be monitored at all times due to national tensions.

**November 2nd, 2019: **The first non-aligned representatives make a solid report that the Scorpions are not being mistreated to their fellow nationals in their respective states though they complain of the hot desert temperament.

**November 13th, 2019:** The last of the displeased non-aligned nations agree that no violation of human rights has been committed.

**November 27th, 2019:** The world sees a boom in population due to U.F.N. aid for growing families and students. This humanitarian aid received across the 110 member states compromises a total of three hundred million federation dollars (300 million federation dollars) of the donations received by the citizens of the U.F.N.

**December 3rd, 2019:** An anonymous letter lobbies the World Council to support a one percent tax of each member's total revenues from their tax in order to operate the World Council and an additional one percent tax to operate the Black Knights. The total revenues from these taxes is estimated to be around sixty hundred thousand federation dollars (6 million federation dollars) per day (_per diem_).

**December 5th, 2019:** Empress Nunnally asks the Britannian empire to celebrate with her, her brother's birthday. Though there are different reasons for celebrating, she told them, Lelouch vi Britannia had had a noble plan to put the world to peace with itself. He had been a misguided youth, she told them. A misguided youth who was, perhaps, too smart for his own good. It is an awkward celebration.

**January 1st, 2020:** The world celebrates another year of a continued existence under the benevolence of the U.F.N. Kallen graduates from high school and embarks on her search for the missing body of her beloved.

**January 4th, 2020:** Lelouch asks C.C. to possibly consider actually marrying him.

Lelouch looked across their table at her with a slightly mollified expression. He had expected a yes or a no, not a 'maybe we'll see about seeing if you can stop jumping away for months at a time'. That had been a frustrating answer to receive.

Downstairs, Mrs. Kaze fell from a sudden heart attack and almost promptly died.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 20th, 2011: It's amazing how all I needed was a little inspiration and BAM! Here we have three new chapters all within two days of one another. So what do you guys think? I really want to know so review before I tp your house. :)  
**


	5. Allied Nations

**AN: ********I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

Lelouch did not understand why old Mrs. Kaze had deemed C.C. and himself worthy of inheriting her store and apartments in the building. He understood to a degree that she had no one left in her life since her husband and children had died in the Second Pacific War (June 2010a.t.b.-July 2010a.t.b.). They had braved the onslaught of the Britannians new fourth generation knightmare frames, the Sutherland. They had been the first and, due to the death of Prime Minister Kururugi (July 10th, 2010a.t.b.), the last of the Japanese recruits to fight the Britannians to the death.

When Lelouch had asked C.C. what it meant for them she had smiled and indicated that they would now become an official part of the town as the owners of the only general store. She had promised to review with him the materials of the shop before she began running it and he had half-heartedly agreed. That witch was so persuasive sometimes he could hardly understand how she continued to surprise him.

Yet, she was right after all. They both spread the word that they felt uncomfortable with taking the material objects of old Mrs. Kaze and donated them to the needy or those who dearly missed their friend before moving down into the old lady's apartment in the back of the building. It was much more spacious, though a good portion was dedicated to storing stock for the store. Their kitchen and bedroom had grown in size but nothing more than that had increased. Lelouch asked the townsfolk to honor Mrs. Kaze's memory with an ornate gravestone of which he donated thirty-five thousand yen (35,000 yen) towards its' creation.

When the funeral service had ended and all had gone home, C.C. Had remained to tell him that this scene would be his marker in history. Those he came to knew would now only die. It would still be some time till those he had known as a mortal would die, but the event would occur; he could not stop it from occurring.

Lelouch had braved a face in the knowledge that he would have to watch on as his younger sister died well before he did for the last time. The mere thought sent him slipping away out of time to escape thinking about it.

**January 5th, 2020:** Mrs. Kaze is pronounced dead from a failed heart. Her funeral service is to begin in five days and she leaves her entire estate to Lelouch and C.C. The two immortals donate Mrs. Kaze's material possessions, besides the property and the store stock, to the townsfolk who need the stuff or want something by which to remember their friend.

**January 11th, 2020:** Kallen leaves the United States of Japan on a worldwide search for clues on the whereabouts of Lelouch's body. She remains unaware of the fact that Lelouch continues to live.

**January 22nd, 2020:** The Scorpions who were captured are sentenced to death for their rebellion. The term rebellion in the U.F.N. courts is now defined by the lack of popularity behind the movement which implies that there is a legal standing for popular movements to separate from the U.F.N. to be be officially granted after some unnamed process.

**March 18th, 2020:** Jack Nichels announces that he will be running to take Chairman Sumeragi's position as the head of the World Council. Nichels hails from France, one of the major industrial states of the U.F.N. and thus highly important in the growing world economy.

**March 19th, 2020:** The U.F.N. Supreme Court is voted to be established on the basis to decide what actions are legal based upon the founding charter of the U.F.N. This court will supersede all decisions made by lower courts but it affirms all of the major decisions thus far made in the U.F.N.'s sovereign life. The World Council voted the Supreme Court into existence on a 75 to 35 vote.

**March 22nd, 2020:** The U.F.N. Supreme Court declares that the position of Chairman must be an elected position to run as the head of the World Council. The Chairman of the Black Knights cannot be elected due to the nature of the position as General of the Armed Forces. It remains undecided how Zero will be replaced when he should no longer be able to command the Black Knights.

**April 2****nd****, 2020:** The non aligned nations nations of the world (Sweden, Denmark, Australia, Austria, Norway, Iceland, Turkmenistan, Thailand, Kuwait, Georgia, Armenia, and Zaire) dismantle their independent organizations and alliances and declare that the Allied Nations shall be founded on resisting a single hegemonic power of the world. Their scattered position in the world dictates that the capital will be in Australia and each continuous land will be pact brothers in defending one another from the possible tyranny of the U.F.N. The World Council declares that this is an impressive and well-played move, stating to the public that they wish such virtue continues to exist in mankind.

**May 19th, 2020:** An earthquake on the western coast of South America cripples the growing infrastructure movement in the region. The federation dollar slips in value by an astounding eight percent and the World Council scrambles to orchestrate rescue operations and return to rebuilding the former infrastructure. This news is hailed as a tragedy across the world as thirty-eight thousand (38,000) people die.

**June 30th, 2020:** The world economy begins and upward climb once more as Lelouch orchestrates a muscling effort of several broker friends he has made through anonymous links with the World Trade Center.

**July 13th, 2020:** The world mourns and remembers the crushing defeat of Japan in the Second Pacific War on this 20th anniversary. The United States of Japan asks the World Council for a moment of silence in remembrance of what had brought these nations together. There are a few mutters about Britannia which is calmly referred to as 'forgetting thyself in the world of sin'.

Lelouch looked out at the hot day and sighed once again, sometimes the worst events paid off the best. Yet sometimes the best events could ruin the world. How ironic 'God' must be.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 20th, 2011: Hey, I could only make this quick update because I'm running out the door to go to work for the next nine hours. Ciao! Review! Tell me what you think of it!  
**


	6. Recovery

**AN: ********I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

Lelouch watched the drifting snow and felt himself stirred by the movement of time as he reigned himself back in. His sister was 17 years old today and empress of all of Britannia. She had come a long way and her image as the Virgin Empress held sway with the U.F.N.

He still had one of her origami cranes which she had created in the hope of creating a world of peace. The funny thing was, it had actually come true. The A.N. could not afford to enter into a war where the enemy was all around them. If anything the A.N. only proved that the world existed in disarray but was not forced to be a near solid conglomeration of men under the same flag.

**A.N.- The Allied Nations.** These select twelve nations operated with individual common laws with an overarching governmental body with little internal directive. They also had individual armies which they had ordered to be on the guard of their neighboring allies more than those across the world.

**U.F.N.- The United Federation of Nations.** These 110 nations had forged themselves in the downfall of the European Universe and the Chinese Federation in opposition to the Britannian Empire. They were forged with the charter 109 nations against the tyranny of Charles zi Britannia. Their attention would be ultimately focused against Lelouch vi Britannia, the following monarch, who attempted to join the U.F.N. with most of the world under his command to pull the weight behind his population-based votes. This ultimately resulted in the Fifth Battle of Tokyo and the brief World War on August 4th, 2018a.t.b.

No nation in the world now stood 'non-aligned'. Man had played his chips on the board and the victor was certain to be the U.F.N. The world could expect many things from this setting, many things indeed.

But Lelouch grew tired of thinking. He still felt so exhausted from his manipulations during his revolutions that he wanted nothing more than to sleep and so sleep he did. C.C. had told her customers from the townsfolk that her husband simply suffered Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from the wars when he'd fought in the battles of Tokyo; her customers had taken to treating him much more kindly as of late as a result. With the death of Shirley, Rolo, and so many unnamed millions in his name Lelouch had started to wonder if there was some string of truth to the witch's words.

However now was not the time to wonder. Now was the time to relax and let the fog of time lift itself and pass him by.

**August 19th, 2020:** The first nations are beginning to report successful reports of equalization of where their economies had been before the major devastation done to them. This primarily includes France, Japan, and the empire of Britannia (homeland) who make up around sixteen percent of the world's gross domestic product combined. This is taken as a good sign by the World Council and new efforts are placed into the western coast of South America and Africa where natural disasters have slowed the revitalization process down.

**August 25th, 2020:** The A.N. declares that its' Council of World Affairs will be the governing body of the A.N. It is in this Council of World Affairs which will guide A.N. policy. The World Council of the U.F.N. congratulates the democratic effort on their miniature organization. The general tone of the world is, however, beginning to freeze.

**October 1st, 2020:** The first reports are leaked about the murder of Prime Minister Kururugi in 2010a.t.b. by his son Suzuka Kururugi in an attempt to end the bloodshed during the Second Pacific War. This news has mixed results. Chairman of the Black Knights, Zero, is reported ill for the first time in his entire military career. This news brings speculation that Zero is actually an older man.

**October 3rd, 2020:** Chairman of the Black Knights, Zero, returns to active duty citing that the seasonal flu had attacked him harder than in previous years but he was back to full health and would resume his daily duties and functions.

**October 19th, 2020:** Chairman of the Black Knights, Zero, is again taken off the active roster due to illness. He is rushed to an emergency medical team which is asked to taken a memory erasing pill after the procedures in the hospital. None are allowed to see the face of Zero despite these actions.

**October 24th, 2020:** Chairman of the Black Knights, Zero, is returned to active duty. His visit to the hospital and recovery is not explained to the public. There is much speculation about Zero possibly dying; these rumors are rejected by Zero, himself, in his first world broadcast in over two years.

**November 6th, 2020: **Many more nations of the world announce that their revitalization efforts have been completed and their natural infrastructure is securely in place. World efforts are now placed into feeding the world properly from more farmland in the developing regions of Africa and Australia.

**December 5th, 2020:** Empress Nunnally withdraws herself from the public to celebrate her brother's birthday to avoid a public backlash as the previous year's celebration had resulted in. The idea of the 'Virgin Empress' who was even so pure as to mourn the loss of the 'Demon Emperor' is reinforced through this process.

**December 18th, 2020:** The U.F.N. declares that it will shortly begin a colonization effort on the moon in order to create a new habitat for mankind to live. The logistics of managing a terraforming process on the moon is begun by a special commission of scientists from around the world in Shanghai. It is from here that the new space age will emerge.

**January 1st, 2021:** Another new year comes by and the world celebrates its' continued living despite growing tensions. Lelouch considers if a reappearance of the 'Demon Emperor' might assuage these rising tensions between the U.F.N. and the A.N.

**February 1st, 2021:** Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of the Britannian empire, turns 17 and Lelouch contemplates what it means to be guilty in the sin of doing and how it compares with what it means to be guilty in the sin of doing nothing.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 21st, 2011: Work wasn't so bad for the past nine hours. I figured I'd churn out a little more for _Parting Thoughts_ since I was already here with you avoiding sleep. I'm curious what you guys think of this story, give me a review please! I love reviews. I'll whore myself for reviews...ya gotta a problem wit dat? Huh? (uh!) Dint dink so! ...Anyway... I bet you all cannot wait till I put mankind in space, then things will be getting wickedly long. Chapters around 2,000 to 3,000 words just to let you know how Lelouch is doing after we all see him die! Spoiler alert there by the way...just so you know! À demain!**


	7. Space Ventures Begin

**AN: ********I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

It was night time now when Lelouch felt the fog return and he became enclosed by time once more. He sat out on the back porch and he felt the warm embrace of C.C. around his middle. His 'wife' had fallen asleep there to find support, whispering that she was here and that he could find himself with her once again.

He had been slipping in and out of the veil or 'fog' of time for almost two years now in time. He was slowly becoming adjusted to realizing the streams of time which would flow all around him and through himself and other people as well. The sigils which once filled his eyes with the power of kings, the power to give an absolute command, now no longer held the glowing sigil, but they remained more alert and perceptive than the sleepiest of townsfolk which he now called neighbors or the busiest of business folk who seemed to never sleep; Lelouch had stepped outside the world of men.

He no longer felt this burning need to exist here, and the witch had said that this would be his crucial decision: to stay here or go there. He had centuries to decide and it felt that it might take centuries to decide if he wanted to even _try_.

He leaned low in his teenage body, though he had been in this world for twenty-one years now on this very day. He felt the words come from him, perhaps the demonic him who was so despised for his greatest of gifts: peace. There it was, the words he wished to speak; they came to him without thought or resistance: her name.

C.C. stirred and felt comforted within his embrace. He did exist; he would continue to exist with her: forever until they had tired of life itself as herself and himself, to retire away to a place where there was no self but oneself of all. And again she felt him slip out of the fog of time to try and understand or comprehend all the questions churning through his mind.

**February 16th, 2021: **The A.N. is crippled by a rising value of the federation dollar in relation to gold. To offset this new, added, imbalance between the two organizations, the Council of World Affairs mandates that all member nations will use gold as the standard of their currency; five nations refuse.

**February 20th, 2021:** In response to the refusal to listen to the C.W.A. of the A.N. the C.W.A. announces that all nation-based armies are suspended and shall be returned to civilian life. In their place, an A.N. united army will take their place. All but Australia refuses and a wave of dissent spreads through the organization.

**March 2nd, 2021:** The most outspoken of the dissenters, Denmark, organizes a loose confederation of states with Norway and Sweden: the Nordic Alliance (N.A.). Finland is invited to join the confederation, as well as Iceland and Greenland but all three refuse. Iceland, instead, turns to the U.F.N. to be admitted as a member state in order to enjoy the economic benefits; they have no army to disband.

**March 4th, 2021:** The three alliance organizations (the United Federation of Nations, the Allied Nations, and the Nordic Alliance) are placed into a disposition with one another. The Nordic Alliance, however, offers its' support to the United Federation of Nations in return for a continued independence from the 'hegemonic rule by the Virgin Empress'. The World Council declines the offer stating that it has no intention of being caught up in any external military affairs. Chairman of the Black Knights, Zero, assuages public fears of war.

**March 11th, 2021:** The Avalon of the Black Knights is sent up nine miles into the sky in order to observe the power and effects of sakurdite in lesser gravity. The results show positive results for a possible energy source in making space travel possible.

**April 7th, 2021:** The Nordic Alliance offers to join the U.F.N. as a single nation: Norseland. This offer is consulted amongst the World Council before the return offer is that to do so would require a nation-wide census to determine if the people wanted this as well. If over sixty-nine percent of the people did then it would be a topic of debate to be hashed out between the Nordic government and the World Council government. If over eighty-two percent of the people desired to join the U.F.N. in this manner then only a debate to agree on when would take place in the World Council.

**April 9th, 2021:** The Nordic nations distribute the nation-wide census and the polls begin.

**April 12th, 2021:** An overwhelming ninety-three percent of the population of Norway, eighty-two percent of the population of Denmark, and eighty percent of the population of Sweden agree to join the U.F.N. Their combined populations throwing weight to these numbers confirm the entrance of 'Norseland' into the U.F.N. as the 112th member nation.

**June 27th, 2021:** Continued talks between the Allied Nations officially dissolves as Australia seeks a peaceful means to end the troubles brewing between nations of the former Allied Nations. This is taken as the official break-up of the confederation.

**June 18th, 2021:** The U.F.N. announces that production has started on the first space-oriented craft intended to take a team of 35 researchers to the moon for further study. A follow-up mission of 121 men would begin production in a few months to begin laying out foundations for the first moon base where the U.F.N.'s newly created Astronautics Division could focus their attention for the building of infrastructure.

**July 4th, 2021:** The world settles into a new distinct pattern: the larger U.F.N. and the few non-U.F.N. nations (Australia, Austria, Turkmenistan, Thailand, Kuwait, Georgia, Armenia, and Zaire for a total of eight nations). These eight nations have no choice but to join the U.F.N. as they have no means of entering into space. They also have no capabilities of reproducing the FLEIJA project.

**July 20th, 2021: **The first of the eight nations, Thailand, joins the U.F.N. This event is followed, within hours, by the application of Kuwait and Zaire.

**September 11th, 2021:** Construction is officially complete on the World Trade Center. The flow of market speculation worries share holders of a possible crisis of the market which causes the market to drop by five percent.

**September 12th, 2021:** The market regains stability and the World Council begins considering laws for the speculation market to avoid a complete financial crisis.

**October 21st, 2021:** Austria offers its' application to join the U.F.N.

**November 29th, 2021:** Word of Kallen's search reaches the eternal couple in their lazy village. Apparently Kallen managed to single-handedly capture twenty-nine of the missing criminals from the Scorpion Incident. She is reported to have several leads and looking into people's memories.

**December 5th, 2021:** C.C. has Lelouch celebrate his 21st birthday by getting absolutely smashed. The town is full of gossip about the 'lovers' after that night.

**December 9th, 2021: **Georgia offers its' application to join the U.F.N.

**January 15th, 2022:** The production of the U.N.S. Unus is complete and its' launch will take place in only five days.

**January 18th, 2022:** A religious cult, the Taurans, leads a protest against space travel. They are heard and ignored.

**January 20th, 2022:** The U.N.S. Unus launches into space and begins a six-day flight to the moon. The world is tense as it watches and waits on this breath-taking voyage.

**January 25th, 2022:** The U.F.N. decides to forgo any further delays and accepts all pending applicants to the U.F.N.

**January 26th, 2022:** Landing on the moon is successful and data streams in from the moon.

**January 31st, 2022:** The 35 scientists decide to return back to Earth due to a low amount of oxygen left for them to breathe should they stay longer. Plans to build a more efficient air purifier from carbon dioxide to oxygen are well under way.

**February 1st, 2022:** Nunnally turns 18 and the Virgin Empress officially declares her lack of interest in marrying a man while such interesting events were occurring. Lelouch wakes from his most recent bout of slipping out of time only to fall back in after being able to stay in time for well over an hour longer than previously able to.

It was amazing what time could do one's reflection of oneself. All you need is time. Time heals all wounds. What would a true lack of time do to someone? To exist in a world where there is no time, not even seconds. What kind of world would that be? Lelouch pondered these thoughts well into his breathing session out of time.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 22nd, 2011: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my time lines because I know I do! You should see the compilation of this bad boy! Phew! Anyway, give me a review and I'll look at it...no wait there's more! You'll have coverage in a chapter! And...you get to look cool in front of your friends like when you smoke phallic-like objects in your mouth because you're totally cool and hip! In no way is it gay to stick a phallic object in your mouth and puff on it. -.- heehee...smoking is sexual...**


	8. Parting Thoughts

**AN: ********I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

It was amazing how omniscient Lelouch felt when he slipped outside of time to observe all of humanity. Like points of light they swirled around one another and new explorers of their day were now beginning to slip away from the ball of their infancy. Lelouch was intrigued at how he felt about himself and about humanity but could distinguish no feelings separate from one another for any one other individual. Even C.C. felt as if she were no different than him or her or her or that baby or that old guy: no different than troops or groups or companies or nations or continents of people.

He was further amazed at how far beyond he felt in watching people be 'born' and people 'die'; their bodies seemed to fade but everything else remained. They became yet another interesting, growing, and diversifying aspect of humanity: the Humanity-being or God if Lelouch had to call it anything.

How different the world was indeed when he could see it from the outside: be separated from Humanity.

But it was not what he yearned for. Lelouch yearned to be a part of that ball which had been his infancy: the same blue skies, the same green grass, the same brown earth. There was his home and while mankind would explore, he would keep watch over them as a part of them just as they were a part of himself.

He understood now.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 27th, 2011: I wanted an interesting chapter focused on a philosophical aspect of what it meant to be a code bearer. I'm still not sure I did all that well. Oh well, let me know what you think. I'm going to post up the time line in a moment and then the 'END' chapter and _Parting Thoughts_ shall be officially complete! Yay!**


	9. Time Line

**AN: ********I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

**PUBLIC RECORDS**

**October 15th, 1955:** Charles zi Britannia is born. He will become the 98th Emperor of Britannia after a bloody struggle with his siblings and after his parents are violently murdered by others in the imperial family seeking the throne.

**June 30th, 1990:** Schneizel el Britannia is born as the 2nd Prince of Britannia to Charles zi Britannia. He will be elected as the Prime Minister of the Britannian empire under his father Charles, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, and hold the temporary General Interim of the Black Knights for the U.F.N. Coming to serve Zero under the reign of the Black Knights in the U.F.N. he is unfortunately killed in the short political struggle to unite the nations of the world under the U.F.N.

**July 11th, 1990:** Cornelia li Britannia is born as the 2nd Princess of Britannia to Charles zi Britannia. She will become known for her courageous fighting prowess. Her highest administrative position will be that of viceroy. After the fall of Lelouch the 'Demon Emperor' she is killed in the short political struggle to unite the nations of the world under the U.F.N.

**April 13th, 1993:** Clovis la Britannia is born as the 3rd Prince of Britannia to Gabrielle la Britannia and Charles zi Britannia. He is the first acting and official Viceroy of Area 11 until he is murdered by the emergent Zero for war crimes.

**December 5th, 2000:** Lelouch vi Britannia is born to Marianne vi Britannia and Charles zi Britannia. He is the 11th Prince of Britannia. He will become the 99th Emperor of Britannia after the death of his father Charles: the 98th Emperor of Britannia. In a celebration parade of his victory over the world, Lelouch is murdered by Zero.

**April 29th, 2001:** Euphemia li Britannia is born. She is the 3rd Princess of Britannia. She was known as one of the most fragile of the Imperial Family of the Britannian empire until Euphemia's Massacre when one hundred fifty-seven thousand (157,000) Elevens were killed under her order. She is murdered by Zero shortly thereafter.

**February 1st, 2003: **Nunnally vi Britannia is born to Marianne vi Britannia and Charles zi Britannia. She is the 4th Princess of Britannia. She is to become the 100th Empress of Britannia and heralds in a new age of real prosperity after the death of her older brother: the 'Demon Emperor' Lelouch.

**June 12th, 2003:** Sumeragi Kaguya is born to the House of Kyoto. She, in time, will become the leading figure of the U.F.N. as it continues to rise from outside the darkened clouds of the Britannian empire and eventually becomes the world's pseudo-hegemonic power. She rises to the rank of Chairman of the Voices, head of the World Council of the U.F.N. and acting representative of the United States of Japan. Though she is the youngest of the players in the Rebellions of Zero and the Black Knights, she is perhaps one of its' most steadfast rocks against the currents.

**May 31st, 2010:** The Oriental Incident occurs, where the government of Japan announces that unless Britannia cease its' development of military knightmare frames it will halt all exports of sakurdite to Britannia.

**June 7th, 2010:** The Britannian empire starts the Second Pacific War by launching an invasion on Japan. Neither the Chinese Federation nor the European Universe offer aid to the besieged nation despite Japan's pledge to aid the two superpowers against the Britannian empire.

**July 10th, 2010:** The suicide of Prime Minister Kururugi shocks the Japanese people into a scattered submission.

**July 13th, 2010:** The end of the Second Pacific War brings the sakurdite rich nation of Japan under the helm of the Britannian empire as Area 11. The official government of Japan flees to the Chinese Federation for amnesty.

**July 19th, 2010:** The recently elected Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia, the 2nd Prince of Britannia, convenes with Parliament to discuss the future policies of Area 11. It is soon decided that it will become a second-class area and not a remedial area due its' quick surrender.

**July 18th, 2018: **Lelouch emerges before the Pendragon court and declares himself the 99th Emperor of the Britannian Empire. He then declares Suzaku to be his Knight of Zero.

**August 1st, 2018:** Pendragon is destroyed by FLEIJA.

**August 3rd, 2018: **Emperor Lelouch comes before the U.F.N. with a proposal of Britannian entrance into the Federation. This ploy allows for the capture of the U.F.N. representatives.

**August 4th, 2018: **The fifth battle of Tokyo between the U.F.N. military forces, the Black Knights, and the Britannian forces wage a battle over the skies of Tokyo-4 for the right to rule the world. Despite heavy casualties on both sides, Schneizel admits defeat for an unknown reason to the public and Lelouch is effectively established as Hegemon of the world.

**August 27th, 2018: **A celebration parade through the streets of Tokyo-4 call parades the 'villains of the world' before the masses to be executed, principally Lelouch's siblings: Nunnally and Schneizel. To the amazement of all, Zero appears before the parade and stabs the 'Demon Emperor' through the chest, a mortal wound which Lelouch falls to his death from. The body is taken away by a military escort which is attacked and the body never found again.

**September 12th, 2018:** Nunnally is declared the 100th Empress of the Britannian empire and the U.F.N. Accepts its' entry into the Federation under population stipulations that the different provinces of the Britannian empire are to be represented separately and the empress of the home land is to represent its' population in the U.F.N.

**September 17th, 2018:** The Black Knights are called into Kenya to put down the 'hegemonic' power of the U.F.N. which the U.F.N. votes to respond to militarily 97 to 12.

**September 30th, 2018:** The U.F.N. Begins a world-wide reconstruction effort which places the unaffiliated territories of the world in a hard place with 92 percent of the world's resources or manpower.

**November 11th, 2018:** A world-wide effort is begun to stabilize and reconstruct the world back to a 'state of before without the war'. This motto becomes instrumental to popular plebiscites which demonstrate approval of the U.F.N.

**December 1st, 2018:** Lelouch finds himself in a small apartment with forty-nine hundred thousand yen to invest in the world of a destabilized but peaceful economy.

**December 4th, 2018:** The Kenyan uprising is quelled with economic sanctions put in place as a reminder to the world that the efforts of Zero and the Black Knights were not to be ignored least another 'Demon Emperor' should pray upon their attempted stability.

**December 5th, 2018:** Lelouch turns 18 years old and officially becomes an adult. The irony is not lost on anyone that Lelouch accomplished everything he did as Zero/Lelouch before he ever became an adult.

**January 21st, 2019:** A construction company receives word from their power brokers that the thirty-five hundred thousand (3.5 million yen) which had been financing them was being cut due to a slowing building economy in their sector of the infrastructure. Lelouch had turned his thirty-five hundred thousand yen (3.5 million yen) into thirty-nine hundred thousand yen (3.9 million yen). C.C. Had forced them to celebrate by buying a washing machine and a dryer for their apartment from the city over forty kilometers away.

**February 2nd, 2019: **The U.F.N. declares in an economic resolution to rewrite the economic investment world by beginning work of the World Trade Center in Paris, France. The multiple building site is to orchestrate and operate the standardization of the value of stocks, currencies, and metals. This singularization of the world's organization is but a continuing process of simplification that the U.F.N. is under charge by Chairman of the Voices Sumeragi and the Chairman of the Military Zero. The vote was passed by a wide 74 votes.

**February 7th, 2019:** In response to the construction work of the World Trade Center, the Libyan National Front (LNF) declares the U.F.N. To have violated the rights of the independent nations contained within the supranational U.F.N. state. Libya, however, does not officially withdraw their representative from the U.F.N. and the World Council votes for a suppression of the Libyan National Front after reviewing the popular opinion of the Libyan citizens after a nation-wide census.

**February 11th, 2019:** The Black Knights find and capture seven out of thirteen leaders of the LNF. The remaining six are turned in by their fellow citizens and court procedures begin for acts of terrorism and the murder of U.F.N. citizens. Libya as a nation is not penalized within the U.F.N. while the census investigation becomes the standard for investigating internal problems of the members of the U.F.N.

**March 15th, 2019:** The United States of Japan opens up its' sakurdite proceeds for the next three months to help finance the the operations of the World Council and the Black Knights. This follows a continuing economic hardship on the World Council's ability to produce the funds needed to operate its' given body and future expectations.

**March 17th, 2019:** Following two days of news coverage of the World Council's difficulties in funding its' operations, mass donations from around the world help affirm the popularity of the U.F.N. in the aftermath of the the Civil War of the World (1870a.t.b.-2018a.t.b.): the name ascribed to the rise of the Industrial Revolution and the social unrest since the conquests of Napoleon Bonaparte.

**May 4th, 2019: **Nunnally vi Britannia, the 100th Empress of the Britannian empire, donates seventy-five hundred thousand dollars (7.5 million dollars) to the operations of the Black Knights to further their policing efforts of the world. The event is mirrored by a following event of government aid to the World Council and the Black Knights in excess of one hundred million federation dollars (1 billion federation dollars) whose value has continued to rise as the supranational government of the World Council becomes more important to operating the individual states.

**May 23rd, 2019:** The 100th Empress of Britannia gives a speech lamenting the loss of the royal family to none but herself and her elder brother Prince Schneizel who continued to act as the Prime Minister of the entirety of the Britannian empire. She stated that the corruption of her family's history would end with her as she relegated any person who was not the standing monarch, would have all the same rights as any other citizen of the Britannian empire. In effect, this would have little result. In name it placed all but the emperor and empress under the rules and regulations of the standing monarch.

**June 17th, 2019:** The U.F.N. celebrates its' first year anniversary by commissioning a monument to be erected in Tokyo-4 of the Chairman Sumeragi and the Chairman Zero extending the white dove of the U.F.N. to the viewer. The dedication is to be surrounded by Wall of the Fallen, those who died in the Fifth Battle of Tokyo.

**July 1st, 2019:** Italy applies and is accepted into the U.F.N. as the 110th member. It is now the only non-charter nation of the U.F.N. and the accommodation process begins with the dismantling of the Italian Armed Forces. This is followed by applications from Slovakia and Finland while Sweden and Denmark continue to remain hard-line against entrance into the U.F.N.

**August 31st, 2019: **The U.F.N. announces that most of the major disrepairs and damages done to the world's infrastructure has been physically fixed. Now the world requires the necessary population to operate it. This means that there is roughly nineteen percent of the world's property in the U.F.N. which is abandoned.

**September 3rd, 2019:** Australia announces that it will accept all 'refugees' from the hegemonic U.F.N. who seek asylum. This is an event which is followed by a continued distrust by the free states of the world: Sweden, Denmark, Australia, Austria, Norway, Iceland, Turkmenistan, Thailand, Kuwait, Georgia, Armenia, and Zaire being the most dominant of these distrustful states.

**September 5th, 2019:** In response to Australia's announcement, the U.F.N. declares that it will continue to seek peaceful relations with non-member states and respect their national sovereignty.

**October 10th, 2019:** Construction on two of the low-rise buildings of the World Trade Center complex is complete and work is expected to begin soon on the three towers which are designed to interweave with one another like three strands wrapped around one another with support beams built into walkways between the three towers. It is a marvel of superior technology.

**October 13th, 2019: **An uprising occurs in the African Sahara by a mixed national group called the Scorpions. The belief is that this 'uprising' was little more than pirating which is none the less squashed by the Black Knights. There is little concern for the Scorpions killed in the desert fighting from the world at large.

**October 19th, 2019: **Australia demands that the survivors of the Scorpion Incident be given a fair trial and insisted that the non-aligned nations be able to make sure that no human rights are being violated. The World Council shortly agrees to one representative of from the non-aligned nations. No more would be allowed and the representatives would be monitored at all times due to national tensions.

**November 2nd, 2019: **The first non-aligned representatives make a solid report that the Scorpions are not being mistreated to their fellow nationals in their respective states though they complain of the hot desert temperament.

**November 13th, 2019:** The last of the displeased non-aligned nations agree that no violation of human rights has been committed.

**November 27th, 2019:** The world sees a boom in population due to U.F.N. aid for growing families and students. This humanitarian aid received across the 110 member states compromises a total of three hundred million federation dollars (300 million federation dollars) of the donations received by the citizens of the U.F.N.

**December 3rd, 2019:** An anonymous letter lobbies the World Council to support a one percent tax of each member's total revenues from their tax in order to operate the World Council and an additional one percent tax to operate the Black Knights. The total revenues from these taxes is estimated to be around sixty hundred thousand federation dollars (6 million federation dollars) per day (_per diem_).

**December 5th, 2019:** Empress Nunnally asks the Britannian empire to celebrate with her, her brother's birthday. Though there are different reasons for celebrating, she told them, Lelouch vi Britannia had had a noble plan to put the world to peace with itself. He had been a misguided youth, she told them. A misguided youth who was, perhaps, too smart for his own good. It is an awkward celebration.

**January 1st, 2020:** The world celebrates another year of a continued existence under the benevolence of the U.F.N. Kallen graduates from high school and embarks on her search for the missing body of her beloved.

**January 4th, 2020:** Lelouch asks C.C. to possibly consider actually marrying him.

**January 5th, 2020:** Mrs. Kaze is pronounced dead from a failed heart. Her funeral service is to begin in five days and she leaves her entire estate to Lelouch and C.C. The two immortals donate Mrs. Kaze's material possessions, besides the property and the store stock, to the townsfolk who need the stuff or want something by which to remember their friend.

**January 11th, 2020:** Kallen leaves the United States of Japan on a worldwide search for clues on the whereabouts of Lelouch's body. She remains unaware of the fact that Lelouch continues to live.

**January 22nd, 2020:** The Scorpions who were captured are sentenced to death for their rebellion. The term rebellion in the U.F.N. courts is now defined by the lack of popularity behind the movement which implies that there is a legal standing for popular movements to separate from the U.F.N. to be be officially granted after some unnamed process.

**March 18th, 2020:** Jack Nichels announces that he will be running to take Chairman Sumeragi's position as the head of the World Council. Nichels hails from France, one of the major industrial states of the U.F.N. and thus highly important in the growing world economy.

**March 19th, 2020:** The U.F.N. Supreme Court is voted to be established on the basis to decide what actions are legal based upon the founding charter of the U.F.N. This court will supersede all decisions made by lower courts but it affirms all of the major decisions thus far made in the U.F.N.'s sovereign life. The World Council voted the Supreme Court into existence on a 75 to 35 vote.

**March 22nd, 2020:** The U.F.N. Supreme Court declares that the position of Chairman must be an elected position to run as the head of the World Council. The Chairman of the Black Knights cannot be elected due to the nature of the position as General of the Armed Forces. It remains undecided how Zero will be replaced when he should no longer be able to command the Black Knights.

**April 2****nd****, 2020:** The non aligned nations nations of the world (Sweden, Denmark, Australia, Austria, Norway, Iceland, Turkmenistan, Thailand, Kuwait, Georgia, Armenia, and Zaire) dismantle their independent organizations and alliances and declare that the Allied Nations shall be founded on resisting a single hegemonic power of the world. Their scattered position in the world dictates that the capital will be in Australia and each continuous land will be pact brothers in defending one another from the possible tyranny of the U.F.N. The World Council declares that this is an impressive and well-played move, stating to the public that they wish such virtue continues to exist in mankind.

**May 19th, 2020:** An earthquake on the western coast of South America cripples the growing infrastructure movement in the region. The federation dollar slips in value by an astounding eight percent and the World Council scrambles to orchestrate rescue operations and return to rebuilding the former infrastructure. This news is hailed as a tragedy across the world as thirty-eight thousand (38,000) people die.

**June 30th, 2020:** The world economy begins and upward climb once more as Lelouch orchestrates a muscling effort of several broker friends he has made through anonymous links with the World Trade Center.

**July 13th, 2020:** The world mourns and remembers the crushing defeat of Japan in the Second Pacific War on this 20th anniversary. The United States of Japan asks the World Council for a moment of silence in remembrance of what had brought these nations together. There are a few mutters about Britannia which is calmly referred to as 'forgetting thyself in the world of sin'.

**August 19th, 2020:** The first nations are beginning to report successful reports of equalization of where their economies had been before the major devastation done to them. This primarily includes France, Japan, and the empire of Britannia (homeland) who make up around sixteen percent of the world's gross domestic product combined. This is taken as a good sign by the World Council and new efforts are placed into the western coast of South America and Africa where natural disasters have slowed the revitalization process down.

**August 25th, 2020:** The A.N. declares that its' Council of World Affairs will be the governing body of the A.N. It is in this Council of World Affairs which will guide A.N. policy. The World Council of the U.F.N. congratulates the democratic effort on their miniature organization. The general tone of the world is, however, beginning to freeze.

**October 1st, 2020:** The first reports are leaked about the murder of Prime Minister Kururugi in 2010a.t.b. by his son Suzuka Kururugi in an attempt to end the bloodshed during the Second Pacific War. This news has mixed results. Chairman of the Black Knights, Zero, is reported ill for the first time in his entire military career. This news brings speculation that Zero is actually an older man.

**October 3rd, 2020:** Chairman of the Black Knights, Zero, returns to active duty citing that the seasonal flu had attacked him harder than in previous years but he was back to full health and would resume his daily duties and functions.

**October 19th, 2020:** Chairman of the Black Knights, Zero, is again taken off the active roster due to illness. He is rushed to an emergency medical team which is asked to taken a memory erasing pill after the procedures in the hospital. None are allowed to see the face of Zero despite these actions.

**October 24th, 2020:** Chairman of the Black Knights, Zero, is returned to active duty. His visit to the hospital and recovery is not explained to the public. There is much speculation about Zero possibly dying; these rumors are rejected by Zero, himself, in his first world broadcast in over two years.

**November 6th, 2020: **Many more nations of the world announce that their revitalization efforts have been completed and their natural infrastructure is securely in place. World efforts are now placed into feeding the world properly from more farmland in the developing regions of Africa and Australia.

**December 5th, 2020:** Empress Nunnally withdraws herself from the public to celebrate her brother's birthday to avoid a public backlash as the previous year's celebration had resulted in. The idea of the 'Virgin Empress' who was even so pure as to mourn the loss of the 'Demon Emperor' is reinforced through this process.

**December 18th, 2020:** The U.F.N. declares that it will shortly begin a colonization effort on the moon in order to create a new habitat for mankind to live. The logistics of managing a terraforming process on the moon is begun by a special commission of scientists from around the world in Shanghai. It is from here that the new space age will emerge.

**January 1st, 2021:** Another new year comes by and the world celebrates its' continued living despite growing tensions. Lelouch considers if a reappearance of the 'Demon Emperor' might assuage these rising tensions between the U.F.N. and the A.N.

**February 1st, 2021:** Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of the Britannian empire, turns 17 and Lelouch contemplates what it means to be guilty in the sin of doing and how it compares with what it means to be guilty in the sin of doing nothing.

**February 16th, 2021: **The A.N. is crippled by a rising value of the federation dollar in relation to gold. To offset this new, added, imbalance between the two organizations, the Council of World Affairs mandates that all member nations will use gold as the standard of their currency; five nations refuse.

**February 20th, 2021:** In response to the refusal to listen to the C.W.A. of the A.N. the C.W.A. announces that all nation-based armies are suspended and shall be returned to civilian life. In their place, an A.N. united army will take their place. All but Australia refuses and a wave of dissent spreads through the organization.

**March 2nd, 2021:** The most outspoken of the dissenters, Denmark, organizes a loose confederation of states with Norway and Sweden: the Nordic Alliance (N.A.). Finland is invited to join the confederation, as well as Iceland and Greenland but all three refuse. Iceland, instead, turns to the U.F.N. to be admitted as a member state in order to enjoy the economic benefits; they have no army to disband.

**March 4th, 2021:** The three alliance organizations (the United Federation of Nations, the Allied Nations, and the Nordic Alliance) are placed into a disposition with one another. The Nordic Alliance, however, offers its' support to the United Federation of Nations in return for a continued independence from the 'hegemonic rule by the Virgin Empress'. The World Council declines the offer stating that it has no intention of being caught up in any external military affairs. Chairman of the Black Knights, Zero, assuages public fears of war.

**March 11th, 2021:** The Avalon of the Black Knights is sent up nine miles into the sky in order to observe the power and effects of sakurdite in lesser gravity. The results show positive results for a possible energy source in making space travel possible.

**April 7th, 2021:** The Nordic Alliance offers to join the U.F.N. as a single nation: Norseland. This offer is consulted amongst the World Council before the return offer is that to do so would require a nation-wide census to determine if the people wanted this as well. If over sixty-nine percent of the people did then it would be a topic of debate to be hashed out between the Nordic government and the World Council government. If over eighty-two percent of the people desired to join the U.F.N. in this manner then only a debate to agree on when would take place in the World Council.

**April 9th, 2021:** The Nordic nations distribute the nation-wide census and the polls begin.

**April 12th, 2021:** An overwhelming ninety-three percent of the population of Norway, eighty-two percent of the population of Denmark, and eighty percent of the population of Sweden agree to join the U.F.N. Their combined populations throwing weight to these numbers confirm the entrance of 'Norseland' into the U.F.N. as the 112th member nation.

**June 27th, 2021:** Continued talks between the Allied Nations officially dissolves as Australia seeks a peaceful means to end the troubles brewing between nations of the former Allied Nations. This is taken as the official break-up of the confederation.

**June 18th, 2021:** The U.F.N. announces that production has started on the first space-oriented craft intended to take a team of 35 researchers to the moon for further study. A follow-up mission of 121 men would begin production in a few months to begin laying out foundations for the first moon base where the U.F.N.'s newly created Astronautics Division could focus their attention for the building of infrastructure.

**July 4th, 2021:** The world settles into a new distinct pattern: the larger U.F.N. and the few non-U.F.N. nations (Australia, Austria, Turkmenistan, Thailand, Kuwait, Georgia, Armenia, and Zaire for a total of eight nations). These eight nations have no choice but to join the U.F.N. as they have no means of entering into space. They also have no capabilities of reproducing the FLEIJA project.

**July 20th, 2021: **The first of the eight nations, Thailand, joins the U.F.N. This event is followed, within hours, by the application of Kuwait and Zaire.

**September 11th, 2021:** Construction is officially complete on the World Trade Center. The flow of market speculation worries share holders of a possible crisis of the market which causes the market to drop by five percent.

**September 12th, 2021:** The market regains stability and the World Council begins considering laws for the speculation market to avoid a complete financial crisis.

**October 21st, 2021:** Austria offers its' application to join the U.F.N.

**November 29th, 2021:** Word of Kallen's search reaches the eternal couple in their lazy village. Apparently Kallen managed to single-handedly capture twenty-nine of the missing criminals from the Scorpion Incident. She is reported to have several leads and looking into people's memories.

**December 5th, 2021:** C.C. has Lelouch celebrate his 21st birthday by getting absolutely smashed. The town is full of gossip about the 'lovers' after that night.

**December 9th, 2021: **Georgia offers its' application to join the U.F.N.

**January 15th, 2022:** The production of the U.N.S. Unus is complete and its' launch will take place in only five days.

**January 18th, 2022:** A religious cult, the Taurans, leads a protest against space travel. They are heard and ignored.

**January 20th, 2022:** The U.N.S. Unus launches into space and begins a six-day flight to the moon. The world is tense as it watches and waits on this breath-taking voyage.

**January 25th, 2022:** The U.F.N. decides to forgo any further delays and accepts all pending applicants to the U.F.N.

**January 26th, 2022:** Landing on the moon is successful and data streams in from the moon.

**January 31st, 2022:** The 35 scientists decide to return back to Earth due to a low amount of oxygen left for them to breathe should they stay longer. Plans to build a more efficient air purifier from carbon dioxide to oxygen are well under way.

**February 1st, 2022: **Nunnally turns 18 and the Virgin Empress officially declares her lack of interest in marrying a man while such interesting events were occurring. Lelouch wakes from his most recent bout of slipping out of time only to fall back in after being able to stay in time for well over an hour longer than previously able to.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 27th, 2011: That was fun to write! Too bad I'm not following humanity or Humanity into space.  
**


	10. END

**AN: I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**AN2: This is what I call the 'END' chapter. It is meant to be a place where I can post my answers to your reviews without those new reviews getting in the way of an aging story. I hope you enjoyed my story ****_Parting Thoughts_**** as much or even more than I enjoyed writing it. You're more than welcome to read another of my stories.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**(None at the moment)**


End file.
